Just for laughs maybe lolz
by sharpiemarkersgf
Summary: this to make up for taking long with my waking up stories. THE SISTERS GRIMM
1. Chapter 1

just for laughs(maybe...lolz)

This is written in script. Granny Relda GR Uncle Jake UJ

SETTING: Sabrina, Daphne, and puck are waiting for breakfast. Veronica, Henry, and UJ are sitting at the table with them. Akward silence. Daphne tries to break the quiet.

Daphne: "Did you know that when a penguin finds its mate, they stay together forever ?"

Veronica: "Thats great honey. Where did you learn that?"

Daphne: "In a book I found when scarecrow was flying all over the place last time we went to the library."

Puck: (whispers to sabrina) "Be my penguin, Grimm?"

Sabrina: (blushes) She starts giggling, then realizing what she was doing, she gets mad and punches puck in the arm. Carefull not to hurt him. "Shut up."

UJ: "Whacha say to her sport?"

Puck:" Why do you wanna know?",he sneered, "and don't call me sport!

Daphne: " I know what he said! Remember when I said that a penguin stays with its mate forever? I thin k I heard Puck say he wanted to be her penguin..!

Sabrina: She is angry and she tries to hold back a scream of embarresment.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

This is not over.if you like it please tell me and I will put the rest up. 


	2. Chapter 2

just for laughts: chapter2

o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000oo0o0o0oo000oo0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

previously on chapter 1

Daphne: " I know what he said! Remember when I said that a penguin stays with its mate forever? I thin k I heard Puck say he wanted to be her penguin..!

Sabrina: She is angry and she tries to hold back a scream of embarresment

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NOW:

Puck: (Same time as Sabrina) he puts his hands over Daphne's mouth.

Henry: " Really? " He said with amusement in his voice. ( believe me it was not hard to miss)

Daphne: Pulls away from Puck. " Yeah, they're in loooovvvvvve. Sabrina and Puck sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love-"

Sabrina: Interups " Hey, you swore not to say anything ", She hissed loud enough only Daphne could hear her.

Daphne: " I know. But until you stop being such a meanie, doing things like stealing and lying, I think i'll teach you a lesson."

Sabrina: " What! Lesson! " She practically screeched. " You've been hanging around puck more haven't you."

Puck: " Hey! " He shouted offended Sabrina would say that about him.

Daphne: " Not more then you have. " She whispered

Sabrina: " What did you say? "

Daphne: " I said " I thought you liked puck. " " She lied.

Jake burst out laughting at their little show.

Sabrina: "Oh... I'll show you how much I like Puck!"

Daphne: Screams and runs. Sabrina chases her out uf the kitchen, then back in, then back out, back in, back out, in, out, ( you get the idea)

Puck stands up from the chair and watches the whole mess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00)O)O0o0o)O)O)o0o0O)O)O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0)O)O)O0o)O)O)O0o))O0o00o000o0o0o0o0O)O)

Pleaz tell me if you like this one...if you do i'll finish the whole thing.Then get back to work on my other story. (I kinda forgot about it. plus the fact that my computer broke down and i didn't want my chapters on another computer. i used my dad's computer to start this story, the second chapter is in MY COMPUTER. YAY!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

just for laughs chapter 3

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0

previously on chapter 2

Sabrina: "Oh... I'll show you how much I like Puck!"

Daphne: Screams and runs. Sabrina chases her out uf the kitchen, then back in, then back out, back in, back out, in, out, ( you get the idea)

Puck stands up from the chair and watches the whole mess.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o00o00oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0oooo

NOW:

Veronica: " Henry, your going to stop them right? "

UJ: " Don't do it Hank. I mean, as much as I hate for anyone to fight, it's 'Brina and Daphne!. No one EVER sees those two fight. Its always Sabrina and Puck, and believe me it was entertaining, but I kinda appreciate the change. "

Henry: " Lets just see how this turns out, okay 'Roni? "

Veronica: " Sure. Fine. I mean we only woke up two days ago. NOTHING changed. We KNOW what our children are capleble of. Its not like we live in a madhouse. Nooooo. With a warrior, a magiction, and not to mention THE trickster king!"

Henry and UJ ignore her.

Veronica: " Are you two listening to me?"

Henry and UJ still ignore her.

Veronica: " I can't believe it. You two are impossible. "

Still ignoring her.

Veronica: looks away from both of them. " Men! "

Daphne comes back into the kitchen with Sabrina at her tail.

Daphne: Comes to Puck " You wanna kiss and hug her, don't you, muah muah muah muah-

Puck: " Why you little-"

He starts running, well actully flying- you know what,he starts chasing- yeah, thats it- chasing heralong with Sabrina. They practically break the house, Daphne trying to get away, and The two love birds (awwwwww) trying to catch up to her. Granny Relda comes in.

GR: " Lieblings..", looks at the mess they made (well the kithchen at least), " Whats going on?!

Henry: "oohhhhh... they are in trouble now, right Jakey.

Veronica: Stares at her husbend in disbelif. " What, are you 7? "

UJ: " yuuuup. "

Veronica: " Unbelieveable. "

Sabrina: " Daphne told mom, dad, and uncle Jake, something puck said but he really didn't say. "  
She hoped it didn't sound stupid. She elbows Puck to help her out. (I mean, they both have reputations to keep)

Puck: " Uhh...yeah, absolutly! What she said was rubbish. "

GR: " And what exactly did Daphne say? "

Henry: " Well, Daphne said that sabrina and Puck were in love with each other, and well...they both don't like it. ;'

Sabrina and puck both blush.

Veronica: " Brina are you okay? You look flush. Wait, your blushing.

Sabrina: chokes on air. " wha..wha..no! "

UJ: " Wait, Puck...why is your face so red? " he chuckled

Daphne: " yeah, its because of looooovvvvvvvvvvve. " She starts to giggle.

Henry: " Why would they be blushing? "

Veronica and Jake look at him (moron)

Daphne: " Cuz I was right!! "

Sabrina: " NO WAY! Puck didn't say that! "

Puck: Yeah...I didn't ask Sabrina if I could be HER penguin, I said if SHE wanted to be MY penguin. Wait... no thats not it...i said...i said "

Sabrina was thinking only one word right then and there...IDIOT

The entire family besides the love birds and Daphne. " What! "

Daphne: She burst out laughing her head off. " Like it makes a difference!! " Shes now in a giggling fit.

Sabrina and Puck: " Shut up! "

o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o000o0o00o00o0o00o0o0)O)0o0o0o0O))O)O0o)O0o)o)o0O0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o00

Do you like it? I'll be happy to make another one if you give me some ideas. Yup, and I also need some help on my other story. I have it already planned out but im preety sure it sucks.

I just want someone to give me an idea so i can change it and it won't be so horrible.

Thanxzz. PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS (um maybe you noticed and maybe you didn't, but I made a mistake...i fixed it though.) 


End file.
